


All I want for Christmas is you

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Christmas Requests [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Crack, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I want for Christmas... is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt: Hello guys would you mind writing something about Aubameyang and Reus? Thank you so much! which gives me no inspiration whats so ever, and I don't ship pierrus, so if this sucks, please forgive me. 
> 
> Erik is kind of hopeless, and suggests crazy things.

Marco groans, and flops down onto the nearest chair, watching all of his teammates get into the Christmas spirit. He's already had way too many beers, but instead of cheering him up, the alcohol seems to make him feel much more depressed. It hasn't been the same, since he broke up with Mario, it was always him who got the Christmas jumpers out, and decorated the tree. Marco hasn't even bothered to put one up this year.

"What's up with you, face ache?" Mats chuckles, and sits or rather falls on the seat beside Marco. "Why the long face, it's Christmas?" Mats nudges him so hard, that Marco almost falls off his seat.

"I miss Mario, and before you tell me, I broke up with him, I know. I don't miss having him as boyfriend, we never saw each other, it's just at Christmas he got me into the mood."

"Well maybe you need to find someone else to get you in the mood." Mats wraps his arm around Marco's shoulders. "Not me though babe, my ass is fully reserved for Benedikt." Mats stands back up. "I'm going to get another drink."

"Nobody wants your fat ass anyway." Marco groans, spilling his drink onto his best, crisp white dress shirt. Besides everyone knows Marco wants Pierre, but he's so cool and sassy, while Marco is moping in a corner, with whisky down his shirt.

"Just ask him, the worst he can say is no, right?" Erik shrugs, and follows Marco's gaze, which is fixed onto the back of Pierre's head. If he says no, die your hair, get plastic surgery and go to another team."

"What the fuck Erik?" Marco glares at the younger boy, totally confused. "Why would I get plastic surgery, if Pierre doesn't like me, what the hell are you talking about?"

Erik bites his lip and shrugs. "Well, that's what i'm going to do, if Roman doesn't dance with me. He's really hot, and i'm scared to ask him to be my boyfriend."

Marco chuckles. "Why don't you ask Roman, the worst he can say is no right?" Marco uses the same mocking tone on Erik. "Really though Erik, plastic surgery... besides, I like playing for Dortmund."

"I'm sorry." Erik slumps down besides Marco. "I just really want Roman to like me, just like you want Pierre to like you. People will like you no matter what, but if I tell Roman, and he says no, i'm going to be a laughing stock."

"People like you Eri...k." Marco nearly falls over. "You just need to talk more." Erik rolls his eyes, Marco is way too drunk for this. "Oh my god.." Marco suddenly says, and Erik is listening, I have an idea... come."

Erik lets himself be dragged half way across the room, to where the karaoke is, and before he knows it, he's being pulled up onto the tiny stage. "Marco, no. I can't sing."

"Don't worry about it Erik, I got you ok?" Marco raises an eyebrow, and thrusts a microphone into Erik's hand. "We're singing, all I want for Christmas, is you, because all we want is them right?" _"Why is Erik allowing a drunk Marco do this._

Erik almost dies of embarrassment the moment the tune of the song starts to play, then Marco opens his mouth. "This is for Roman, not for Weidenfeller but  Bürki." Erik's cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. "And for Pierre."

Marco starts to sing, while Erik stands beside him, totally dumfounded _" I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree."_

"Ouch." Erik yelps, Marco gives Erik a harsh elbow in the ribs, so the younger one starts to sing as well, despite not being drunk at all. _" I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you, yeah."_

Marco shoots Erik a Grinch like smirk, and takes over once again, to Erik's relief. _" I_ _don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, And I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree."_

Erik starts singing the next line, when Roman starts approaching the stage. " I don't need to hang my stocking, There upon the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy, With a toy on Christmas Day"

"Come on." Roman offers his hand, and Erik takes it shyly and jumps off the stage. "You don't have to humiliate yourself to show you like me, you should have just said." Erik's face burns, and he wants to die, but all that vanishes into thin air, once Roman kisses him under the Mistletoe. The faint sound of Marco still singing in the back ground. " _I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you, You, baby."_

Marco is happy for Erik, he really is, yet he's still stood up here, making an idiot of himself, with no sign of Pierre in the distance. _" Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow, And I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe."_

He's just about to jump off the stage, and ask Erik for the number of the plastic surgeon, when the familiar voice fills his here. "You didn't think I was going to let you humiliate yourself, right bro?"

Marco shrugs, and lets Pierre help him off the stage, but this isn't a declaration of love, and Pierre has called him bro. "Yeah thanks bro, i'm going to go home, I think i've humiliated myself enough for one night."

"You're going to go home, without so much as a Christmas kiss?" Pierre  says, a little confused. "You've declared your love to me, in front of the whole team, but you won't kiss me?"

Pierre doesn't let Marco leave, instead he holds his face, and smashes their lips together, right underneath the mistletoe.  Marco melts into the kiss, this is the only thing he wants for Christmas.

"All I want for Christmas, is you." Pierre mumbles against Marco's lips, and takes him by the hand. "Let's go home and celebrate."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with a Christmas request, and please leave feedback, I'm scared to post this.


End file.
